Fate's Play
by Eimana
Summary: Once again the world turns to The Boy Who Lived to be saved from destruction. Born in July 31st 1981, Harry's life begins once again, not much different from his former one... until his Hogwarts letter arrives and Harry's life is turned upside down from start. MoD!Harry, Universe Traveling, HP/LV. Temporarily Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary:** : Since the muggle's discovered the wizarding world, everything went simply downhill. Their technology too advanced to be stopped by spells, one by one every magical being was murdered in one way or another, leaving the world bare of wizarding kind. What the muggles had failed to understand was how essential wizards were for their own world, leading to the destruction of not only their universe, but multiple others they had no knowledge of existed.

Once again the world turns to The Boy Who Lived to be saved from destruction. Born in July 31st 1981, Harry's life begins once again, not much different from his former one... until his Hogwarts letter arrives and Harry's life is turned upside down from start.

 **Disclaimer:** Sadly enough, I do not own Harry Potter v.v. All characters belong to JK Rowling (except for a few OCs here and there). I earn nothing of this, I'm simply writing it for my own pleasure. With that said, pls don't sue me .

 **Warnings:** This is going to be MalexMale (HPLV as the main pairing) so don't like don't read. As of now I don't know the extent of how violent this fanfiction is going to get, but I'll warn you each chapter for any triggers.

 **Rated:** M (just for safety!)

 **Beta:** Not betaed and I have no beta so yeah, there are probably gonna be mistakes ^^'

 **A/N:** This is the first HPLV fanfiction that I'll be posting here. I came up with this idea a few days ago and have been outlining the story and finally finished the first chapter. I have no clue where this will be going, I'm just gonna write with the flow and hope that it's gonna make sense at some point xD Don't expect Harry and Voldemort to fall in love at first sight, cause that ain't gonna happen in this story. There will be quite a good number of chapters before they start getting into each-others pants (I'm dreading the time when I'll have to write those scenes x.x). I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and please leave me your thoughts.

 **Chapter 1: The interference of Death**

"How could it have gone so wrong..."

After Voldemort had been finally destroyed the wizarding world returned back to its peaceful days. The laws slowly began to change, more and more muggleborns entering the wizarding world and therefore bringing the muggle world closer. The purebloods began to stop their prejudices, the word mudblood frowned upon all. More halfbloods were born, the new fresh blood bringing forth a much more powerful generation of wizards.

Harry Potter was living the most perfect life, working his dream job just like his father had done as an Auror, having a beautiful and loving wife who gave him his most precious children and seeing his friends and family just as happy as him. But the peaceful days were numbered. This seemed to always be the case... Fate just loved to play with the universe. When something good lasted for too long, a disaster was soon to follow. However this disaster was beyond bad. This time it wouldn't take just a few lives. Oh no, that would have been rather generous. This time, the destruction of the entire universe was on the line. And not just this one universe.

Death watched as soul after soul was brought into his domain, awaiting to be guided into the other side of the world. However, at this rate there would be no longer another world. Muggles had found out about the wizarding world and had not taken the abnormal human looking creatures very kindly. They had not greeted them with open arms as the wizarding world had awaited them. They had become afraid of the additional race. No longer being the top of the food chain as wizards and witches took the top of the pyramid instead. They felt threatened, their dominance in this world at stake. And therefore they had to take actions.

The technology of the muggles had advanced vastly. Their weapon far too powerful for spells to hold them back. Magical people were massacred by muggles left and tight, decreasing the number of the already few wizards drastically. The horrifying events that took place destroyed all wizarding kind, people realizing that perhaps the once Dark Lord had not been wrong for scorning the muggles. They were a cruel folk. Mercy was not a word they shared in their vocabulary.

And eventually, the last wizard gave his final breath, earth now completely void of wizarding kind. The muggles had reached their goal.

The balance had been destroyed.

Death frowned as he watched souls enter his realm in bunches.

"What is this?" He heard the calm voice of a male. And so, his master had arrived.

"This is the passage where souls pass and are transferred into a new universe" Death explained.

"Will that happen to me too?"

"No..." Death replied. Silence. Death watched as Muggles fell ill. The cause of the illness unknown, leaving even the best doctors and physicians baffled. There was no cure. There would be o cure. They would all die.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because you are my Master." Death replied once again and finally faced Harry Potter. "You should have not killed yourself."

"Everyone else wasn't there anymore." Harry shrugged. "What are those?" he said as he looked at the many lights gathering inside the room which was being monitored.

"Souls."

"Why are there so many?"

"Because the balance has been broken."

"Broken?"

"Indeed..." Death said with a frown.

Even though Harry had been curious as to why he was there when he clearly had killed himself and should be very much dead right now, the cloaked figure in front of him was starting to annoy him with his short answers. It seemed like he was getting no explanation if he didn't ask.

"Won't you tell me more?!" he demanded.

"You wouldn't understand, Master." Death simply replied.

Master... He (for the voice was too low for it to be female) had said it once before when Harry had asked if he would be reborn. However he did not know that he could never be reborn, for he would always remain Harry Potter.

"Who are you?" finally, the question he had been awaiting.

"Death."

Harry's eyes widened immediately understanding. The deathly Hallows had chosen him... And he had thought he had finally left them all behind. He laughed.

"What happens when the balance is broken?" Harry finally asked when the bitter laughter finally died down.

"We will all cease to exist."

"Your answers are too short!"

"Then order me to be more detailed Master." Death replied. Harry simply glared at the dark figure.

"Can the balance not be restored!" he tried to ask calmly, but failed to do so. Death chuckled.

"The Original Universe is on the verge of destruction, the rest are already following its lead."

"You did not answer my question!"

"No."

"Why?" he was starting to get frustrated.

"Because the Original Universe is getting destroyed."

"Can't you save it?!" a chuckle was given him as an answer.

"I'm Death"

Silence once again.

"There has to be a way!" Harry shouted.

"There is."

"Then why did you say it can't be saved!" His frustration and anger rising.

"Because it's doomed to happen again. Fate has already decided."

"If you don't try then you'll never know!"

"It is not me who has to try." For the first time in the while conversation, Death closed the distance between him and his master, now facing each-other.

"A dementor!" Harry shouted taking a step back as he finally saw the hideous face of the cloaked figure in front of him.

"Wrong. I am Death." once again silence followed, Harry continuing to distance himself. Death sighed at his Master's actions.

"Dementors are images of myself created by a necromancer. "

"How...?"

"It does not matter. The World is being destroyed." Harry's anger rouse.

"THEN STOP IT!" he shouted.

Should he truly do it? His freedom would forever be lost. An eternity under the command of someone else... However, with The World at the verge of ending, he would not exist for long... A sigh escaped Death.

"I cannot stop it." Harry was about to charge at Death and beat him down the good old muggle way but it seemed like Death had not been finished yet.

"But _you_ can, Master." Harry's anger soon got replaced by confusion. Death hated explaining things and this would probably be the longest explanation he had ever given. Once again he sighed.

"Let me start from the beginning, Master. The World is made out of multiple universes. Each one is different from one another but at the same time very similar. Or more specifically, similar to the Original Universe. The Original Universe is where you died from..."

"What makes the Original Universe the original one?" Harry asked, finally getting some explanations.

"Please don't interrupt me Master, I had the impression your former professor McGonagall had taught u to leave questions for last. But since you asked and it goes with my explanation I shall answer you. What made the Original Universe the original as you said, is that it contained you, Harry Potter, and Tom Marvolo Riddle."

"WHAT?! VOLDEMORT?" Death simply looked at his Master in annoyance. He did not like being interrupted again!

"Yes, Master. The Original Universe is the only universe where you and the so called Voldemort exist at the same time."

"What is so special about that?" Death simply shook his head, his Master was an impatient man.

"It is unknown even to us beings, only Fate knows the answer. For some reason each alternate universe had been destroyed either by your hand or by his. Fate holds you both in high regards. Going as far as to even announce you soulmates."

"SOULMATES?! BUT I LOVE GINNY!"

"Master! Please don't interrupt me again!" The words were said slowly in a very dark tone. Harry quickly apologized as Death was losing his patience with him just as Harry himself had been losing his patience with Death a few moments before.

"Yes. Tom is your soulmate. Usually when ones soulmate dies they refuse to continue living as the emptiness left by the broken bond is too much to handle. However, in some rare cases the alive partner chooses to continue living, bonding themselves with another soul. Of course they would never be as good as a soulmate, the emptiness would never be completely filled. But it is good enough for them not to take their own lives. And having an offspring further fills the gap.

It is quite mysterious though how you still maintained your sanity when you were the one to even kill the one person who basically shared a soul with you. Fate truly loves playing games, though this time she chose the wrong Universe to play in and therefore putting the whole world in danger." Death shook his head and frowned.

"So back to the topic. To actually save The World, we need a new Original Universe. It must be most similar to the original, though at some point it must drift off the timeline of the Original's and hopefully into a better future where the balance of The World will be restored, or in that case maintained. And in order to fulfill that, you and Tom must be born in the same Universe once again. But this time, you cannot kill each-other no matter the reason. For only when you both exist, it's then when disaster can be prevented."

"How can Voldemort be part of the balance! He wants to kill the muggles!"

"You are prejudiced, Master! You have been manipulated, you think too narrowly! Though muggles must **never** be extinguished, they must not be introduced to the wizarding world either! Once wizards and muggles lived in harmony, but the muggle world has changed vastly. You yourself must know best what muggles are capable of and how they will react to a new species such as wizards!"

Harry grit his teeth. It was true. The world was coming to an end, because he wished to expose the wizarding world to muggles. He should have known. The Dursleys were proof enough, but he had refused to believe that all muggles were like them! Hermione's parents had been polar opposites to the Dursleys, which gave him hope that muggles would understand and accept them. He had been wrong. And now the whole existence of everything was at risk.

"And how will we create this new Original Universe?" Deaths skeletal face gave a creepy smile, though hidden under the hood Harry could not see the sinister face.

"I will pay a price, in which I lose that what I have most dear and Fate will allow me to interfere once in a universe of my choice. I did that once before. Can't say it was worth it. But in this case I have no choice but to do so. "

"You did it once? Doesn't that mean you already lost your most precious thing?"

"Yes and No. I allowed the Deathly Hallows to be created and therefore giving someone the chance of having power over me. Now I will forever give my freedom to you and acknowledge you as my Master." Harry simply looked at Death, not really knowing what to say.

"So instead of destroying Voldemort, I must partner up with him...?" The last part said in disgust.

"Correct." This didn't sit well with Harry at all! Soulmate or not, Voldemort had always been his enemy. Funny how he seems to haunt him even after death... He truly was his mortal enemy and now they had to work together. Little did Harry know that it wouldn't be simply his decision, for it laid in Fate's hands if history would repeat itself.

"Then I shall send you before it's too late." Death told Harry as he nodded.

"Where are you sending me?" though he would see soon enough, his curiosity still needed to be satisfied.

"This is a rather new universe which was created right before the disaster in the Original Universe happened. It's where only Voldemort would exist, the prophecy directed on Neville Longbottom."

"NEVILLE?!"

"Master, you are doing it again..." Death sighed. "Sorry." Harry apologized quietly. He really couldn't help it though! Neville would be the Boy Who Lived!

"However, as you will soon enter the universe, the prophecy will recognize you as the true prophecy child since it was originally made for you and Voldemort specifically. But for that to happen, the former prophecy child must die..." Harry's eyes widened. Neville would die because of him?

Death knew exactly what was going on inside his Masters brain right at that moment. It's funny how, despite having a hero complex, he still managed to destroy all the other alternate universes.

"I cannot send you in another universe as the Prophecy is already fulfilled or you already exist in that universe. Fortunately for us, this universe is fresh and new and it will be the last universe to be destroyed once the Original Universe ceases to exist. Hopefully we'll be preventing that and make this universe an Original Universe". Death explained. Harry unfortunately only nodded. He would be killing Neville. No, he wouldn't even give him a chance to live his life in the first place. But if he didn't do it everyone would die... forever this time.

"Death... Why are muggles so important to the wizarding kind and vice versa?" Harry asked as it occurred to him that he did not know why the balance had been formed in that way.

"From muggles new wizards can come to life. After a while Wizards and Witched become infertile if they keep breeding between themselves, leading to Squibs instead. Muggleblood is important to purify the diluted magic and therefore bringing forth more powerful offsprings and healthier as well. For muggles, Wizards must exist, for their magic prevents a certain disease to spread around the world. No one knows the causes of the disease, there is no cure to it and quite painful and quick. You see. This disease is a magical one, created by the Silence. The Silence awakens once all universes cease their existence and only when the Silence wishes to once again go to rest a new Original Universe will be created. But nothing will be even remotely similar to how it used to be. For I, Death, Fate and even Silence itself will never be the same... if we even have the fortune to be allowed existence in the New World. I cannot allow that.

Fate and I locked the disease inside the so called Pandora Box which must never be released. And the only way to keep it locked is by Magic existing. As long as one single magical being in the world exists, the box will remain unlocked. And you, Master, could have prevented it if you had not taken your own life."

"I DIDN'T KNOW MY DEATH WOULD LEAD TO THE DESTRUCTION OF THE WORLD!" Harry answered angrily, a chuckle escaping the dark figure.

"I had not thought you so foolish or I would have asked Fate for interference. But now it is too late. And we must be quick or you will lose your chance. It's close to the night of the prophecy. I must send you quickly, it's already late enough! Harry Potter, you will be born in July 31st, 1981 instead as the year of 1980 has already passed."

After that it was only a rush of events to Harry. Death quickly grabbed him, sucking his soul out of his body, much like a dementor would, the body of Harry Potter falling on the floor like an empty shell.

"FATE, I DEMAND YOUR PRESENCE!" Death quickly shouted. They had lost too much time while conversing, he had not noticed. In 3 days the prophecy would be put into action, meaning less than 5 minutes in Death's realm. He could not let that happen or even the last universe would have no chance of survival.

Childish laughter soon echoed through his room. A small girl, which looked no more than 7 years old, appeared in front of Death. Its white dress was fluttering around as she jumped up and down, seemingly happy to finally meet Death.

"I want you to allow me to interfere in Universe Alpha7777777."

"Why?" Fate asked curiously.

"I have no time to explain! I'll make Harry Potter my master of Death for eternity, so grant me my request!" Death quickly explained.

"No fun." The child pouted as it played with its long hair. "Fine. But isn't Harry Potter already dead? And as far as I know Alpha7777777 doesn't contain Harry Potter."

"You will be happy to hear Fate, for I will send Harry Potter's soul to be born in that universe."

"WHAT?! Really?! Another universe where I can play with both at the same time! I hope I get assigned for it, the last one was so much fun!"

"You foolish child! You destroyed the Original Universe with your games! We must be quick or the Silence will awaken and it will be too late"

"What do you mean?"

"You demand from me right now an explanation?! Was the mention of the Silence awakening not enough to convince you that we must act quickly?"

"Fine already! I'll send the deathly Hallows to Alpha7777777 then. " she said still pouting at Death's rudeness.

Less than a Minute.

"Deal!"

And with that, Death teleported himself into Alpha7777777, attaching Harry Potter's soul to Lily Evans, awaiting for the next most perfect time for the sperm and egg to come together and create the new body of Harry James Potter. And hopefully this time he won't be so foolish as to kill his own damned Soulmate.

With the entrance of Harry Potter's soul into Alpha7777777, just as the Prophecy had been about to be activated, it recognized its true target and quickly switched the prophecy child, the Longbottom family losing their lives that night.

 **\- line break-**

"Impossible!" Dumbledore whispered. He had been so sure Neville had been the child of the prophecy... Had it already been fulfilled? Would Voldemort win this war, would they have no chance! Impossible! There had to be a way!

Dumbledore grieved the Death of one of his most loyal Order members and the death of a magical child. Voldemort had won this battle, but they would not allow him to win this war, for letting Voldemort win would mean the destruction of not just the muggle world but the wizarding world alike. They would suffer at the hand of such a dictator, Dumbledore had to take action!

 **\- line break -**

Lilly Potter had been rather sick. Since the Longbottom's death, nobody was the same anymore. They grieved and cried, for one of their closest friends were no longer in this world. However, Lily's illness was becoming worse each passing day. She was weak, magically exhausted. Something was wrong with her.

James Potter quickly demanded for Poppy, as his beloved wife was not feeling well at all. After a rather short inspection from the healer, Lily's illness soon became a blessing to the Potters. **  
**"I am pregnant..." Lily was 4 weeks into her pregnancy with James Potter's child. They had though Lily infertile, but this seemed to prove them wrong. Lily was pregnant. Lily Potter nee' Evans was pregnant. SHE WAS PREGNANT!

Lily jumped into James arms, both of them beyond happy that they would finally become parents! However Poppy had more to say, quickly replacing their joy with dread.

"And the child is due in... July."

 **\- line break-**

 **A/N:** Confused yet? Cause this is gonna be a rather confusing story and I hope I'll be able to explain everything in the future chapters with all the universe stuff and shit. Next chappie hopefully some questions will be answered for you, though I can't promise new ones will not arise x3. But feel free to ask me, I might be able to answer some of them without spoiling the whole story.

Thanks for reading and please leave me a review. Reviews always motivate a writer to improve ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Full Summary:** : Since the muggle's discovered the wizarding world, everything went simply downhill. Their technology too advanced to be stopped by spells, one by one every magical being was murdered in one way or another, leaving the world bare of wizarding kind. What the muggles had failed to understand was how essential wizards were for their own world, leading to the destruction of not only their universe, but multiple others they had no knowledge of existed.

Once again the world turns to The Boy Who Lived to be saved from destruction. Born in July 31st 1982, Harry's life begins once again, not much different from his former one... until his Hogwarts letter arrives and Harry's life is turned upside down from start.

 **Disclaimer:** Is my name JK Rowling? Nope? Yeah that pretty much says it all. Harry Potter is not mine, never will be, but I will use it to make my perverse dreams come true ;)

 **Warnings:** This is going to be MalexMale (HPLV as the main pairing) so don't like don't read. As of now I don't know the extent of how violent this fanfiction is going to get, but I'll warn you each chapter for any triggers.

 **Rated:** M (just for safety!)

 **Beta:** Not betaed and I have no bet so yeah, there are probably gonna be mistakes ^^'

 **A/N:** Well... I have no excuse for why the second chapter took so long xD But hey, it's here :D Don't know how the updates are gonna be. Don't await any updates to be regular. I'm already writing another chappy for another fic even though this is still in its baby shoes hahahaha -.-" sowwy. but yeah, hope you enjoy. On with the story!

 **Chapter 2: Retold yet different.**

Voldemort was dead. The wizarding world overjoyed by the fall of the Dark Lord. Finally free from his madness, free from the bloodshed that took the many lives of wizards and witches as they fought against his army, the Death Eaters. The terror having taken an end, all of magic celebrated the death of the most powerful Dark Lord in half a millennia and the heroic sacrifice the Potter's and their child had made for their world. It was not known how or why the child had survived. They just knew that the robes of the Dark Lord had been left on the scene, a pile of ash underneath them as if Voldemort's body had been pulverized while the child of the Potters , almost unscathed with only a lightning scar left as a mark of his survival, lay crying on his crib. But they believed that it had been Harry the one to end the Dark Lord's life, escaping death and therefore giving him the title "The Boy Who Lived".

However, despite celebrating Harry's deeds to wizarding kind, they cared not for where or how the boy would grow up during his childhood. How come no one wondered why Harry Potter was not seen once in the wizarding world, at least, not until he reached the age of 11, for then, like any magical child, he would visit Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

True to say, wizarding kind was truly above those muggle, yet they were quite stupid when it came to caring for those which honored their world. But then again, only Fate would know what the consequences for the truly careless would be, for the Dark Lord would return, bringing back the miserable times they thought they had left behind sooner than they had imagined. Not prepared for a war to break through so soon, all wizards and witches would regret not paying attention to the life of their hero. Dependant on a child they would be! But would the child fight for them again, only to be forgotten and left behind just like the last time he paid the price for their peace?

 **-line break-**

The scream shocked almost the entire neighborhood. Vernon Dursley quickly making his way to the doorsteps to come to his wife's rescue, for something horrible must have happened if his precious wife screamed in such manner. But as he reached Petunia's side he was shocked to see a small basket with a child lying on it, covered by a soft baby blue blanket.

"It's one of them..." she said in a barely audible voice.

Yes he remembered. Petunia had warned him about those _freaks_. She had said that her own sister had been one of them. Those people that could do funny things. _Magic_ , they called it. And they named themselves wizards and witches. Everything they did was abnormal. She had once thought to be finally free from the freakishness once her sister got married to another freak and never came back. But it seemed like they would follow her longer than she had hoped for. However this time she was not alone. He would protect his Petunia and his beloved son Dudley. They would not let this freakishness ruin their normality.

"I am to care for him."

"You do not have to care for him dear. We can just leave him in an orphanage." Vernon suggested. But his wife simply shook her head.

"I can't. He must remain with us." Vernon looked strangely at his wife. Why would she willingly keep such a devil's child? It would only cause them trouble in their happy normal life. But when he looked closely, he also realized a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"It was in my sister's will. She might have been a freak Vernon, but she still was my sister. I cannot disrespect her last wish." She took the child in her arms and brought him into their home. Petunia might have taken the child in out of pity and long forgotten feelings for her sister, but he would remain to his promise, even if he had to beat the freakishness out of the child.

And so, Harry's life with the Dursley's began. It would certainly not be a pleasant stay, his childhood rather empty and sad as he watched Dudley grow up loved by his parents while he remained unloved by anybody in this world, thinking he deserved it. And as he would grow, the more hateful his family would become of him, for the older Harry got, the stronger and more potent his powers became which lead to more accidental magic happening around him, something the Dursleys absolutely despised.

 **-line break-**

Harry woke up from the banging noise of his aunt Petunia knocking loudly on the door of his cupboard. He quickly woke up, turning on the tiny light built into the small space and putting on his round glasses for a clearer vision. Though seeing as the optical eye number on his glasses was wrong, it did little good to fix his sight. Once he was sure he would manage not to stumble upon anything laid in his path, he opened the door of his cupboard, quickly went to the bathroom to do his duty and immediately went to the kitchen where his aunt was waiting for him to start preparing breakfast.

He had learned how to cook the moment his aunt noticed that he was able to control his limbs, since the age of 6 cooking almost every meal, unless of course aunt Petunia wanted to surprise her husband and son with something truly delicious, then she would take over the kitchen. Not like what Harry cooked was bad, oh no, on the contrary. He proved to be very skilled in that particular field, which truly helped him since it reduced his punishments with the Dursleys and they sometimes would give him more food than usual. Of course that all would be set back to one meal per day _if_ they were in a good mood once those freaky thing happened again.

He honestly had nothing to do with them! They simply happened when he was around! He did absolutely nothing! But the Dursleys seemed to believe it was his fault.

He sighed as he noticed he was once again thinking negatively. But when no one seemed to even remotely like him, it was hard to think of happy stuff. Today was his 8th birthday. Of course the Dursley didn't care about such a trivial thing. As a matter of fact, he never celebrated his birthday. He didn't even know when it would have been if he hadn't been asked about it. The Dursley's had been forced to tell him of the day.

Similar thing happened as he found out his real name as well. He had thought his name to be freak. But as he entered elementary school, he finally realized that his true name was Harry James Potter. His middle name, James, was taken from his father. He didn't really like talking about his dead parents. Aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon had told him that they had died in a car crash and that he had been the only survivor, hence the scar that rested on his forehead. He was told that his father was a good for nothing drunk, but he believed that he would be better than that. Though the Dursleys seemed to think otherwise.

"Happy Birthday Harry..." he whispered to himself as he put the pancakes on a plate.

Soon enough, uncle Vernon and Dudley were done with breakfast, his uncle hurrying to work hoping not to catch the rush hour and his cousin wanting to meet with his friends.

"Here." Petunia told him coldly. On the plate were two pancakes. Of course it were the pancakes he had made, but most of the time he would simply get some dried bread and smelly cheese. He gratefully accepted the pancakes and quickly ate them as he was afraid that she might take them away after all if anything freaky happened. Thankfully today would be a peaceful day.

 **-line break-**

It was Dudley's eleventh birthday. Of course the first thing that crossed Harry's mind _was Oh no, another whole day spending with Mrs. Figgs_. However, he had been unaware of Mirs. Figgs recent accident and was joyous when he overheard that he might be spending the day alone without the Dursley's in the house. He could watch TV and maybe even eat something! After all, it had been a while since his last meal.

"Boy! You're coming with us to the zoo." Vernon yelled at Harry. Those had definitely not been the words he had been expecting Vernon to say.

"WHAT?" It seemed like Dudley had been faster cause he took the words right out of Harry's mouth.

"But daaaaaaaaaaad! It's my birthday, I don't want the freak to be with us."

"I-I can stay alone in the house, I don't need Mrs. Figgs to take care of me. I'm almost 10! I promise I won't cause any trouble I swear!"

"Silence boy! You're coming with us. We can't trust you not doing your freaky things while we are away! For all we know you could blow up this place." Harry couldn't refuse Vernon after that. He was too afraid he might get punished if he pushed too hard. Besides, he could really cause trouble and then his life would become far worse than it already was. He still wasn't sure if it was his fault that these strange things happened. But after he ended up on the rooftop of the school while trying to escape from another session of Harry Hunting, as Dudley loved to call his sick game, it was difficult to deny that the freakishness wasn't his fault after all. In one way or another it would always react to his emotions.

Harry put on an oversized shirt that used to be Dudley's in order to not feel cold and walked out of the house waiting for the rest of the Dursleys to arrive. Vernon was already in the car. Well, this day wouldn't be so bad for sure. They were going to the zoo now that he thought about it. It would be the first time he would see different kinds of animals. Of course he had seen some animals on TV when he tried to sneak a peek without the Dursleys noticing. But seeing them for real would definitely have a different feeling rather than looking at them from the screen. And as it started to seem like the day wouldn't turn out to be so bad after all, Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkiss joined them. Great. Just great. This practically screamed for another Harry Hunting session. He just hoped the animals in the zoo would distract them and take away the thought of letting Harry join on their game.

The car ride to the zoo was awful of course. Dudley would sometimes push him at the back of the door out of spite. He certainly was VERY unhappy with Harry joining them on HIS birthday. If only those freaky things wouldn't be happening, maybe the Durley's would have liked him after all? But it was no use thinking about what ifs, he just had to endure it long enough until he could care for himself.

 **-Line break-**

The zoo had been quite fascinating. All the different animal and creatures. Dudley was also enjoying himself and thankfully not bugging him, too distracted from the animals. Dudley and his friend were happy, until… well until one of the animals did not feel like obeying them.

A snake. A boa constrictor to be exact. It looked rather bored.

 _"Stupid children. If only I could go back to Brazil."_ The snakes tongue flickered in and out.

For a moment Harry looked around, seeing for another except the Dursleys near them. There was no one. He looked back at the snake as it continues to say different curse words to Dudley and Piers. It was quite funny actually.

He wanted to chuckle but noticed no one could hear the snake. Was it once again one of those freaky things that he could do? He listened to the snake wishing upon going to his homeland. And just like that, the glass separating him and the snake disappeared. The snake looked at Harry, as if knowing it was his doing.

 _"Free! Brazil here I come, thanks amigo!"_

The boa slithered out, the humans panicking, for a deadly snake had been released. How it had happened no one knew and no one would know. Except Harry and the Dursleys. Immediately the Dursleys looked at him, knowing he would get punished. But first they needed to get away from there, for the dangerous snake could do harm to their lovely Dudders.

Dudleys birthday was now ruined.

 **-Line break—**

One week. In one week Harry would be 11. Of course he knew that it would not matter. No one ever celebrated with him his birthday. But still. Somehow, something told Harry this would not be like his previous birthdays. Somehow, he just knew.

It was early in the morning and first thing he always did in the morning was go fetch the mail. And so he did. Looking through the letters that came in, one particular letter shocked him. It was addressed to him.

 _Harry Potter. The cupboard under the stairs._

It was no mistaking it that it was meant for him. And he knew, he had to hide it. Hide it or let it get taken away from him. He secured it underneath the elastic of his pants, his shirt over hiding the letter as best as he could.

He would do his chores, help Petunia with her garden. Dudley would be out with his friends. He would have his peace and quiet. And finally he was alone. Alone in his cupboard. With excitement he opened the letter. Who would send him a letter? More importantly, how did they know about where he lived? And if they did, why did they never come to check on him? Well he guessed he wasn't important enough to check on.

If the boy knew how important he was to the world. If he knew how much the world would suffer for that mistake.

 **HOGWARDS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

Stood in bold letters on top of the paper.

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Underneath titles. Strange titles, like Grand Sorc. Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards.

It sounded Bizarre. Was someone playing games with him? Was it some sick joke from Dudley? No, Dudley was not smart enough for such. But it was still strange. It sounded like a magic school existed somewhere in Britain. Magic. If it was really true… did that mean than what he could do was magic and no freakishness. No sickness as the Dursleys had told him since he was but a toddler. Magic was a word forbidden in the household.

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwards School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on September 1_ _st_ _. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

Yours sincerely,  
 **Minerva McGonagal.  
Deputy Headmistress.**

He would need to reply till 21 July. With an… owl. This was complete shit. Who would believe this?

And yet… somehow he did. Somehow he couldn't make himself not to believe. As if it was engraved in his _soul_ that believing is what he needed to do.

He turned the paper to read what was written behind, which would be even stranger than the front.

Dragon Hide, Potions, History of Magic, wand, cauldron and so much more. If this truly wasn't real, than someone had really outdone themselves with making it as believable as possible. Or he was just that simple minded.

But even if he wanted to, where would he find an owl to mail his reply? There was no given address either where he could return the letter.

In the end, nothing would change for him. He simply his the letter under his pillow and proceeded with his life. Magic… as if something like that existed. It gave a pang to his heart, just thinking those thoughts. Yet that was a truth. That's what was taught to him.

And so on his 11th birthday, just when the clock hit 12 for the 31rd of July, a giant stood in front of their door, demanding to meet Harry Potter, a huge cake firmly in the giants grasp, his smile doing nothing to ease the scared look of the Durleys.

Of course the agreed to let him meet the boy. They were terrified of the man. And so was he. Terrified the giant might do something to him. But he soon found out that that wasn't the case at all.

He was the friendlies human being (well giant to be exact) he had ever met in his entire life. He treated him like a friend. Like a person. No freak at all. And he showed him. He showed him that magic was real. That Hogwarts was true and that in one month he would be attending it.

"You're a wizard Harry"

He was a wizard. And he was in Diagon Alley.

The stores, the shapes. It was baffling how these buildings stood. And yet the explanation was so simple. Magic.

The first place they visited though was Gringotts Wizarding Bank. Harry knew that the Dursleys would not give a penny for him. Especially if he was going to a wizarding school. Thankfully, all students who don't have the financial support got a certain amount of fee from the school itself. It was designed for the muggleborn wizards and witches. A muggle, Hagrid explained, was someone non magical and muggleborn are those called whose family and relatives have not an ounce of magic flowing in their blood and yet them themselves had magic. And he. He was no muggleborn. But a halfblood.

After finishing their business in Gringotts Hagrid told him about him. About You Know Who and how he had defeated him. That he was important to wizarding Britain.

But he did not feel important. He was not powerful. He had just found out that magic was real after all. That there was a whole other world.

But Hagrid insisted he was important. But then… why had they not cared for him? Why was he with the Dursleys?

The part of the conversation though, which really brightened Harry's day were his parents and the legacy they had left. How they had fought this psychopathic wizard and how they had protected him. How they had loved him. That the Dursleys had been wrong. That his parents had been good people. Better people than they would ever be. Their sacrifice gave Harry hope. Hope that he finally found the place where he belonged. Where he would be loved.

They bought the books needed for the first year in Hogwarts, a trunk to store the things he would be buying, equipment and everything listed on the paper he had gotten. Hagrid even gifted him an owl. A beautiful white owl. He would be her companion and his source of contact with magic. They even met a blond boy. He was very polite and screamed pureblood. Yes Hagrid had also explained about the pureboods. But either way, the blond soon went away with his father who shared the same platinum blond hair as he did.

And then came Harrys and Hagrids last stop. Ollivanders. The wand shop. The one tool he would forever use to control his magic. To do things. Great things as fate had foreseen.

Ollivander was an old and strange man.

"Ah, Harry Potter. I have been awaiting your arrival." He told him. His eyes seemed all knowing. As if he could see straight through his soul. As if he knew. He knew. But what?

Harry greeted the old man right after Hagrid did, remembering his manners.

"Show me the hand you write with"

He did.

The old wand maker inspected his hand like it held the secrets of the world. He measures his arm length, even tested his grip. And then it started. Wand after wand Harry tested and yet none passed. He was beginning to get worried. Maybe no wand wanted to choose him. Was he even here a freak? He had, after all, survived the death curse.

And then the old man disappeared in the back of his shop, only to emerge back with an old dusty box. And he took the wand. He felt the magic in him flow into the wand. Felt it spark. Felt him warm up his soul. As if… as if he had reunited with an old friend. A companion who fought with him side by side. He felt warm.

"Curious. Very curious." Harry listened carefully to what the man said.

"This wand is truly special Harry. It is the brother of another. 11 inches long, made out of holly with the core of a phoenix feather. This phoenix only shed 2 feathers, one contained in ur wand and the other… I remember every wand I made and every person I sold a wand to. Harry, this wand is made for great things and the person who wields it will do great things."

But he never mentioned who owned the brother wand of Harry's. And so, he asked. Maybe he shouldn't have. Maybe he would have felt better to not know. Hi wand was the brother of none other than the one who took his parents away. Voldemort had owned the brother wand to his.

"He did great things Harry. Terrible but great things"

His heart thumped. A deja vu. He had heard this once before. It felt like a repetition of what once happened to him. The same moment. Yet very different.

Hagrid had been afraid. Knowing whose wand it was that shared the same core. But he did not cower away from him. It is the wielder of the wand who was bad and not the wand itself.

Hagrid took him back home. To the Dursleys and Harry told them the news. Of course they were livid! He was already freakish enough, Spending more times with freaks would make him incurable. But they had to accept. Harry would go to Hogwarts.

And the month passed, the day he had been waiting for finally there.

Platform 9 ¾ .

He was almost there. He would finally go to Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Full Summary:** Since the muggle's discovered the wizarding world, everything went simply downhill from that point on. Their technology too advanced to be stopped by spells, one by one every magical being was murdered in one way or another, leaving the world bare of wizarding kind. What the muggles had failed to understand was how essential wizards were for their own world, leading to the destruction of not only their universe, but multiple others they had no knowledge of existed.

Once again the world turns to The Boy Who Lived to be saved from destruction. Born in July 31st 1982, Harry's life begins once again, not much different from his former one... until his Hogwarts letter arrives and Harry's life is turned upside down from start.

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Warnings:** This is going to be MalexMale (HPLV as the main pairing) so don't like don't read. As of now I don't know the extent of how violent this fanfiction is going to get, but I'll warn you each chapter for any triggers. Also updates will be very very irregular so I apologize for any pain I might cause v.v

 **Rated:** M (just for safety!)

 **Beta:** Not betaed and I have no bet so yeah, there are probably gonna be mistakes ^^'

 **A/N:** I've been a good writer and have sat my ass down to bring you the third chapter YAY! Oh btw I have no clue what the pace of the story is gonna be like, if I'm gonna write all 7 years in detail or if I'm gonna skim over them and get to adult Harry. Though I'm leaning more to the former. And I also have no clue where this story will be going -.-' I'm just gonna let it take wherever.  
Either way, on with the story. Enjoy!

 **Chapter 3: New friendships, new beginnings.**

It was a miracle honestly. He had somehow managed to get the Dursleys to drop him at the train station. Yes the Dursleys were absolutely livid, they refused to let him go to Hogwarts. And yet, at the same time they were relieved to be rid of his presence for 10 months. But the moment Harry got out of the car and his belonging were dropped, they could not wait to leave his side.

"Platform 9 ¾" He read the words on the paper out loud. That's where his train would arrive to get him to Hogwarts.

"Don't talk rubbish, there is no Platform 9 ¾ " Vernon mocked the boy. Yet that's what stood on the ticket that Hagrid had given him. Obviously the Dursley's would not help and it was clear that they would soon leave. So he carried his belongings and started to look at the numbers of the platforms.

One.

Two.

Three.

…

Nine.

Ten.

No platform 9 ¾ absolutely nowhere. The time ticked for the train to arrive and yet he did not know where to go. What would he do? If he missed the train did that mean that Hogwarts was lost for him? And if so how would he return back to the Dursleys?

No. He HAD to find the Hogwarts express. He did not want to return to the Durleys. This was finally his way of escaping from them. To meet people like himself. He was no freak. He was like any other wizard. Those thoughts didn't make him feel like any other though. He still felt different.

He did not want to be different.

Yet somehow he was, though he would do his damndest to be a normal wizard. Pity Fate did not plan for him to be any other wizard.

His search continued. He asked the workers in the train station for his platform. They must have thought he was crazy with the looks they gave him. All said the same thing. There was no platform nine and three quarters. And then he saw them…

A family of redheads was quite in a hurry. As if they were late to catch the train… They all had trunks just as big as his and dare he say he saw a wand? And one after another, first the two identical twins went right through the wall. How no one seemed to notice them baffled Harry. Then another redhead went in. And another. And another.

"Excuse me Ma'am!"

He had no time to think, he needed to get to his train and they seemed wizards enough to Harry if going through a wall said anything. The woman looked at Harry, curious at what the boy wanted.

"Could you tell me how… how to ehm…"

"How to get to the Platform?" The woman finished his sentence. He simply nodded.

"Of course dear, it's Ginny's first time in Hogwarts too" She told him with a loving smile plastered on her face.

"All you've got to do is walk straight at the wall between platform 9 and 10. Best do it with a bit of a run if you're nervous."

And so Harry did. He walked right through the wall completely not hearing the words of encouragement from the girl right next to him. A weird sensation crawling over his body as he did so. But he got through and in front of him was the sign that told him "9 ¾ , Hogwarts Express".

At last. He was there.

He quickly put his things into the train and jumped right in, excited that he would finally go to Hogwarts. He might have known about the school not for so long, but his excitement could match up with any of the first years, if not maybe more.

He searched for somewhere to sit, somewhere preferably with no one in. But it seemed all the compartments were full. All but one.

A blond girl was sitting all alone, reading. She gave off an aura of distinct dottiness. Perhaps it was the fact that she had stuck her wand behind her ear for safekeeping, or that she wore a necklace of corcks or probably because she was reading her magazine upside down. But it was the only compartment that wasn't already full with students.

"Excuse me… "

"Please sit down," she replied with a sing song voice, as if already knowing what he wanted to say. Harry shrugged it off and did so without a word. He sat and watched the blonde girl.

"I'm Harry by the way." He felt the need to introduce himself.

"Luna, Luna Lovegood, pleased to meet you Harry…"

"Ah, Potter. Harry Potter"

The girl's eyes widened but soon returned to their original dreamy state.

"I've heard many thing about you Harry." She replied, her tone implying that it wasn't his heroic actions that she was talking about. And yet, what else could she be talking about in the first place. He always read too much into a situation.

"Uhm, yeah. I don't think I did anything. I'm sure there is a better explanation than a toddler defeating Voldermort."

There came no answer from the blond. Instead she found it more important to play with her necklace. He looked at the necklace, strange as it was, it seemed precious to her.

"It's a charm actually. Keeps away the Nargles."

"Nargles?"

The girl gave no reply.

"Excuse me. Mind if I stay here" A female voice came from the compartment's door. It was the redhead he had seen whose mother he asked for help. He looked at Luna who continued to read her magazine and gave the reply himself.

"Sure"

The girl sat down, setting her coat aside.

"I'm Ginny, Ginny Weasly"

"Luna Lovegood, pleased to meet you" The blond replied in her dreamy voice.

"I'm Harry Potter"

"Harry Potter? As in THE Harry Potter" He nodded, feeling rather awkward with her reaction. And did he see a blush on her face?

"Can you show me the scar?"

He did.

"Wicked!" The girls seemed excited and shy at the same time at the prospect of having met THE Harry Potter. He did not like how known his name seemed to be. Hagrid had told him that what he had done for the wizarding world and what his parents had sacrificed were the most honorable thing any wizard or witch could ever do. But he had not done anything. He had been but a toddler, he couldn't remember anything and yet it seemed the wizarding world was convinced that he had defeated The Dark Lord.

"Would you like some sweets children?" A chubby woman with a cart of sweets knocked on their door. As always, Luna was in her own world. He started to actually get used to the girls dotty self.

"No thank you, I'm all set" she showed her little lunch pack, an awkward smile on her face. He felt a pang of pity. She probably could not afford it. But he could, with the money Hagrid had given him.

"I'll buy the whole cart!" Harry said. He had not realized that it might have been a mistake to do so. The look in the girl's eyes intensified, as if she had been struck and had finally realized her true feelings. To her, Harry was the boy every girl would want. Famous, rich, powerful with a good heart. Could she not realize that Harry was meant for someone greater than her?

Luna watched her companions, seeing the spark in the redheads eyes.

"The sun and the moon have yet to meet, but there is no denial that they exist only for each other."

Both Harry and Ginny gave her a look of bewilderment. What was the girl talking about?

"I've heard many things about you Harry" a lazy smile plastered on her face.

"You said that once Luna" He replied awkwardly, Ginny throwing an equally confused look. Though the moment he paid for the sweets and the cart was theirs, he soon forgot about Lunas weird statements and enjoyed himself with the wonders of wizarding sweets.

 **-Line break—**

The train ride was long and tiring. They arrived at 10 pm at their destination. In that time, he had come to get a little bit close to the two girls that had shared the compartment with him. Even though a bit too excited to have met him, he enjoyed Ginny's humor. And strangely enough, he grew to like Luna's weirdness just as much, if not a little more as strange as it might sound. Maybe it was because she was the first magical child which he had communicated with, that he has in a way befriended. Either way, there was no denying that he grew to like Luna.

"All first years come in front! Don't be shy, come front!"

Harry of course recognized the voice. Hagrid was awaiting the students to come up front to guide them to Hogwarts. The lamp he was holding barely made any light yet it was still comforting.

"Hey Hagrid!" Harry greeted him with a joyous smile, Luna and Ginny right behind him.

"Hello Harry" Hagrid greeted him back but that was also the extent of words they exchanged. Obviously Hagrid had his job to do and could not waste time with idle chatter. Plus after such a long train ride the students were tired and only wanted to rest in their bed. And without wasting anymore time Hagrid went on with doing his duty.

Harry did not miss the amazed gasp of Ginny as she laid her eyes upon the half-giant, but chose to not comment on it. Luna on the other hand seemed to not me surprised by anything. She seemed right at home wherever she stepped foot on.

Hagrid brought them along, may he say, a shady path which led them to a fleet of small boats. Each boat could hold up to 4 students so Harry and the two girls wouldn't have to be separated just yet.

The boats were sailing themselves and yet none of the first years were paying it any attention since they had eyes only for the sight in front of them. Hogwarts. Everyone's breath was taken away. The moon illuminating the castle from behind only gave Hogwarts a much more majestic feel to it.

For Harry this was more than he could have imagined it to be. The castle was the most beautiful building he had ever laid his eyes on in the 11 years of his life and would probably forever be the most beautiful building he would have ever seen in his entire life. He did not know if this was part of his imagination or if this feeling was real but it felt as if the wind was caressing his wind. He could feel the goosebumps rise and he could not help but gape like a dumb fish at the sight before him. Was this what magic felt like? To have it surround you every single day? Fortunately he was not the only gaping fish in the crowd as many of the first years held the same expression. And were also probably feeling the same.

If someone would ask him to describe Hogwarts in one word, he would easily reply "Magical" cause there was no other word for it.

"It is" even Luna sounded amazed as she replied to his comment which he had not realized he had said out loud. It did not matter though. The point was, he was finally there. Finally in Hogwarts which would be his home for the next 10 months. He had never felt this giddy and happy in his life. Not even the day when Hagrid showed him Diagon Alley.

The boats came to a stop. They had reached the other end of the dark lake. He almost fell flat on his face as he did not watch carefully where he put his feet on. Though he couldn't be blamed as his eyes were glued on the castle.

They made their way into the huge gates that led to the inside of the magical school. The inside was just as majestic as the outside had been. Electricity seemed to be a foreign thing in the wizarding world as candles seemed much more preferred. But then again, what was electricity when you could light up an entire room with just a simple spell.

They were led up the stairs where a very strict looking woman was awaiting them. She wore a hat just like the ones described in witch stories. Her robes were dark but so were their uniforms. Wizards seemed to have a liking for dark themed fashion.

"Welcome to Hogwarts" greeted the witch.

"In a few moments you will be led through these doors and be joined with you classmates. But before you can do that we must sort you into your houses."

Ah, the Hogwarts houses. They had has a very long discussion about them in the train. Even Luna had participated in the argument fiercely with Ginny.

"There are Gryffindor"

The house of the brave and courageous. This is where Ginny wanted to be sorted to. All her brothers were in Gryffindor and she wanted to continue the tradition. For her, this was the house that most children loved. The house where friendship was one of a kind. A house where you fight side by side and are not afraid to get in trouble with your friends, for leaving them alone doing mischief would be dishonorable.

"Hufflepuff"

The house of the hardworking and loyal. Hufflepuff seemed to have an iffy reputation from what he had gathered from Lunas and Ginny's discussion. They barely mentioned it and only did so because Harry asked them about the fourth House. He did not understand why so few wanted to join the house. Hardworking and loyalty. Those were traits you would love to see in a friendship more so than bravery. And yet, no one cared. Gryffindor seemed to take the spotlight.

"Ravenclaw"

This. This would be Lunas dream house. The house wit and wisdom. Or the bookworms as Ginny had called them. Luna had been quite offended by that statement. The ravenclaws were creative, loved to discover secrets of the world and thirsted for knowledge. Somehow he knew Luna would feel right home in that house, but he did not think he would ever fit in there. Knowledge was good and all but he rather not be stuck in the library 24/7.

"And Slytherin"

And the last house. The house of the cunning and ambitious. The house of the _evil_! Ginny's opinion on Slytherin was absolute hatred. Or at least that's what her words had told him. _Only bad people came from that house. You Know Who being only one of them. Most of the evil Death Eaters were also from that house._ With those words Harry had been set to never lay one foot in Slytherin.

 _Why would u say that Ginny?_ Luna had asked. _Why hate them so much? There were plenty of bad wizard that came out of the other houses as well, and great, great wizard who came out of Slytherin. You see the world in too few colors. If you would not let the past take the better of you judgment you would realize that many of the children of victims of prejudice. The past should be laid in the past. You cannot change who went bad. But you can stop the children of today from growing up like their former._

 _If you are surrounded by hate you will hate back. If the ones who hated you are the good guys, then you who hate them back would be the bad one. The evil one._

Harry even though not having participated in their conversation much could no say a word back. Ginny was lacking on a reply as well. At that point, he understood how mature Luna was despite her airheaded character. She seemed like she lived in a world of fantasies and yet those words proved how down to earth this girl was. He felt ashamed for having let his thoughts get clouded from Ginny's prejudice. And so he made a vow. He would let himself be sorted wherever he was seen fit to be without a complaint.

He had been afraid. He still was. Afraid to not being accepted. To be a _freak_ again. But he was a wizard now. And if people did not like him for who he was, then he would have to search for the ones that would.

"… your house will be your family," his attention back to the woman in front of him. "Your triumphs will earn you points, any rule breaking and you will lose points."

"At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup." He could hear many of the children talking excited about what house they would be in and how they would earn their house the house cup. They were overconfident and yet so sure of themselves.

"The sorting ceremony will begin shortly."

And with those final words, the witch left them to their own.

The murmuring of the children became louder and louder finally erupting to a full conversation.

"I've heard Harry Potter is joining us this year"

"Finally we'll be learning how to do things with our wands."

"My brother told me that this year's Defense against the Dark Arts teacher is a hoax!"

And once again it was silent.

"We're ready for you now." The witch announced.

 **A/N:** I wanted to actually make the sorting happen in this chapter . but in the end I decided against it. Am pretty set on what house Harry will be but the story line is pretty much wide open so that can change very easily. Leave me you thoughts in what house Harry should be in your opinion and I'll see how well it will fit with what I have in mind.

Another thing is that I must admit I need help with the roommates since Harry can't room with Ginny or Luna for several reasons xD Do you remember which Harry Potter characters were in the same year as Ginny and in what house? Would be very much appreciated I'm struggling real hard here. And can't really make him room with second years, or can I?

Hope you liked the chappie and I'll try to update as soon as possible, though can't guarantee shit :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Full Summary:** : Since the muggle's discovered the wizarding world, everything went simply downhill. Their technology too advanced to be stopped by spells, one by one every magical being was murdered in one way or another, leaving the world bare of wizarding kind. What the muggles had failed to understand was how essential wizards were for their own world, leading to the destruction of not only their universe, but multiple others they had no knowledge of existed.

Once again the world turns to The Boy Who Lived to be saved from destruction. Born in July 31st 1982, Harry's life begins once again, not much different from his former one... until his Hogwarts letter arrives and Harry's life is turned upside down from start.

 **Disclaimer:** Well... nope, you were wrong to think that Harry Potter is mine. The characters are simply borrowed so I can have my twisted way with them so don't sue me!

 **Warnings:** This is going to be MalexMale (HPLV as the main pairing) so don't like don't read. As of now I don't know the extent of how violent this fanfiction is going to get, but I'll warn you each chapter for any triggers.

 **Rated:** M (just for safety!)

 **Beta:** Not betaed and I have no beta so yeah, there are probably gonna be mistakes ^^'

 **A/N:** It was kinda difficult to write this chapter honestly xD But also very fun, boy was it fun to write. I hope I didn't make too many mistakes and that everything makes sense. The rhyme I took for the sorting hat are from Harry Potter Wiki and the Rules from Snape were taken from Archive of our Own made by etherian. I had the permission to use them so don't flame me on that x.x I'm here to write a story not make up rhymes and rules D: My creativity lacks in that area I fear. And yeah, I had to make up characters for Harry's room mates unfortunately. I guess some OCs will be making its way into the story after all even though I would have wanted to avoid it.

Well I'll hope you enjoy, the sorting ceremony is finally here! I think everyone knows anyways what house harry will be put in but I do think I have a surprise set for you muahahahahaha :D

 **Chapter 4: Harry Potter was sorted into WHAT?**

The enormous doors opened to make way for the group of first years into the dining hall. The upper class men were already seated in their respective house tables. Candles were lit and flying all over the place, cheerful music filling the room. As Harry looked around, the moment his eyes hit the ceiling he was mesmerized. The ceiling looked just like the night sky! Or was it even a ceiling? Maybe there was nothing after all but the free sky. He has absolutely no clue which would have been the case, the only thing he did know was, that he was absolutely amazed by this castle. It kept surprising him with its magic and beauty and hopefully soon he would learn to do amazing things like turning the ceiling into a star filled sky himself.

"Can you wait along here please" said the witch.

The group of first years stopped. His heart was drumming in his chest and he soon felt Ginny's hand grab his arm tightly. She was excited yet afraid and he felt exactly the same. The castle seemed to calm his nerves somehow, but it could not make the anxiety he felt go away completely. Luna however seemed as carefree as always. The silly girl rarely seemed to get out of her carefree bubble.

She already knew didn't she? She knew she would be Ravenclaw without a doubt. The only ones that were truly nervous were the ones who were insecure in what house they belonged. The pressure of their family's expectations made them horrified of being sorted anywhere else.

Yet his nervousness was just the same. He had no family which would expect him to be sorted into a specific house, so that pressure was not put on that. Still he was horrified. Horrified of him being sorted into… Slytherin.

What Luna had said was true of course. The past may have given the house a bad reputation but why let the past judge the present? Why deny the house u belong best into? Bu, in the end, Slytherin was still the house of the evil. And the prejudice about the house would stand. And if he were to be sorted there, would the others see him as… evil? Would they see him as a… freak? He did not want to be called a freak! He had finally found his place and to be shunned in the wizarding world as well for being… not normal… It hurt.

Harry was terrified and yet he had promised himself. He had promised himself that he would let the hat choose his house for him. He would not deny the choice. He would accept it, love his house and give his all to win as many points for his house as possible. Support it in any way. Evil or not.

Suddenly an awful yet cheerful song filled the room. It came from the hat up front on the stool, which would soon sort them into their respective houses.

 _Are you afraid of what you'll hear?  
Afraid I'll speak the name you fear?  
Not Slytherin! Not Gryffindor!  
Not Hufflepuff! Not Ravenclaw!  
Don't worry, child, I know my job,  
You'll learn to laugh, if first you sob…_

Harry felt like the hat knew what was going in his head even though he had no uttered a word nor had he touched the hat. This thought was scary and made him even more anxious than he already was.

The song was over and the students chatter could be heard more clearly now, though it was once again interrupted.

"Now, before we begin, professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words." Continued the woman. An old man, his white beard reaching down his tummy, rouse from his seat, his eyes sparkling under his glasses. It reminded Harry to straighten up his own as he noticed they were slipping from his nose.

"I have a few start of term notices I would like to announce." His voice sounded old and tired but also warm, like the voice of a loving grandfather. He felt safe at the presence of the Headmaster.

"The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students, else… you will experience a most painful death. Thank you." And so the Headmaster sat down once again, his eyes twinkling at Harry, though the boy did not notice. Well… that announcement was quite scary, keeping the first years' mouths at bay.

"Now when I call your name…" the witch began to speak again. He wished he knew her name. She was most likely a professor and would surely have classes with her, so eventually he would find out. But he kept calling her witch. It sounded almost like an insult.

"… you will come forth. I shall place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses." She kept a long parchment paper in her left hand, rising it up so she could take a better look at it. And so, she started to call the names of the students.

"Selena Avery."

As Harry awaited his turn to be called or that of his two female friends, his eyes fell upon the table of the professors and his eyes locked with those of a man, his hair greasy and raven black, his eyes the same shade as his hair. He was not a nice man to look at and he did not seem to be nice either. His face was stern and his expression hard to read. Harry felt a shiver run down his spine but soon vut off the brief eye contact he had with the man when Luna's name came up.

He looked at the blonde as she happily made her way to the witch. Not a second when the hat touched her head, it shouted "RAVENCLAW!"

He was extremely happy for her, the Ravenclaw table clapping for their new addition. She slowly walked to her table and sat down next to the other first years that had been sorted into Ravenclaw. And the names of the students continued, finally arriving at his own.

"Harry Potter."

All eyes were on him, the murmurs of the students getting louder and louder. His hard was beating so hard, he felt like he could faint any moment. He nervously made his way to the hat and sat down on the stool. The students were judging him. He closed his eyes tightly and opened them again, concentrating only on Ginny's who was encouraging him with her thumbs up.

 _Hmmm, difficult, veeery difficult. Plenty of courage I see, not a bad mind either. There is talent and a thirst to prove yourself" those_ last words were said slowly, a critical point to his personality.

 _But where to put you?_

He looked at Ginny and then to Luna who wasn't even sparing him a glance. He gulped.

"The choice is yours hat" he whispered to himself.

 _You could be great you know, it's all here in your head… and I know the right place that will help you on your way to greatness!_

"SLYTHERIN!"

The hall went silent. Everyone shocked beyond words. Harry Potter… THE Harry Potter was in Slytherin. The house of the evil. The house of the Death Eaters. He was Slytherin?

Loud chatter broke out, the students expressing their shock while Slytherin clapped loudly for their new addition. They clapped proudly for they had gotten Harry Potter into their house. Maybe this would finally lift their dark reputation.

But Harry did not care for the students shock. He did care though for the shocked look on Ginny's expression. He knew Ginny did not like Slytherin. Would she still speak to him now that he was one of them?

Harry made his way to the Slytherin table, sitting next to the other first year students, avoiding eye contact with his redheaded friend. Maybe he should have not let the hat decide what to do with him after all. Clearly no one had been expecting him in Slytherin if the shocked gasps were anything to go by.

He looked at the professors table, the headmasters face a mixed expression, but mostly he seemed confused. However what caught his eye more was the dark cloaked wizard who had stood up from his seat the moment his house had been announced. Utter shock and denial. That's what he had caught reflecting in those onyx eyes though the emotions were gone all too soon. He wondered if he had even seen anything else on the man's face except the bored expression he held.

After a few more sorting, nd nerve wrecking moments of being stared down by his housemates, the name Harry had been waiting for finally came up.

"Ginny Weasly!"

The sorting hat was sat on her head. And the minutes ticket away.

"A Weasly having a hatstall?"Harry overheard one of the Slytherins whispering to his neighbor.  
"Usually the moment that hat is on their head they get sorted into Gryffindor, no questions asked." Another replied.

And once again that night, the hall was left in shock and bewilderment, for the hat had shouted "SLYTHERIN!"

He heard a loud "WHAT!" which came from the Gryffindor table. It was another redhead. Ah. Yes he remembered. It was probably Ginny's brother. He had seen him when he had asked for the way to the platform.

The Slytherins though. They were all quiet. Apparently, Ginny being sorted into their house was a big deal. As the students noticed Ginny approaching, they clapped politely for the new addition.

"A blood traitor in Slytherin? First Harry Potter and now her. I think the hat is getting too old to do its job properly." The whispers were all on this topic.

Ginny hurriedly sat next to Harry, giving him a weak smile.

"You're in Slytherin" Harry stated. He was also shocked for her to have been sorted here. His reason though was not the same as that of the other students. He knew Ginny was not a fan of the house. After all, to her, this was the house of the evil.

"I could not leave you alone in a den full of snakes" She replied in a whisper.

The sorting ceremony was finally over. Though the great hall was far too quiet than it should be. A nice ringing filled up the room as the witch which had guided them throughout their first minutes in Hogwarts and was now seated with the rest of the professors next to the headmaster, gently hit her empty glass with her fork.

"Your attention please!"

All students immediately giving their attention to the rising headmaster.

"Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore announced, his voice gentle and his eyes twinkling like the bright starts in the night sky.

And just like that, with a blink of an eye the table was filled with the most delicious food he could have imagined. The seemed to appear out of this air! He had not realized till now how hungry he had even been. He looked at Ginny who shared the same hungry expression as he did.

Suddenly one of the older students stood up from their seat. Well he didn't look that much older, probably a year or two. His hair was platinum blonde, it almost appeared white. And his expression was smug and overconfident. He did not like the vibe the boy gave off of him.

"Hello. I am Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

"Harry Potter" harry replied awkwardly exchanging nervous looks with Ginny. He knew the boy probably knew his name but he still felt the need to introduce himself.

"So it is true then. The famous Harry Potter joining us in Hogwarts. In Slytherin no less."

"Umm… yeah got my Hogwarts letter this summer."

"You will soon learn, Potter, that in Slytherin making contacts with the right ones will bring you far. Choose wisely whom you befriend with Potter. " and Harry knew that the blonde was warning him to stay away from Ginny.

And with those words the blonde haired boy returned to his seat, leaving Harry no chance to give a reply.

"What's wrong with that guy?" Harry whispered to Ginny.

"Obviously I'm unwelcome here" even though her words were said in nonchalance, he could hear the hurt in them.

"Well if you're unwelcome then so am I!" he replied back, earning a small smile from the redhead.

 **-Line Break—**

"I am the head of your House and also your potions teacher. Severus Snape."

Harry and Ginny were standing in the Slytherin common room. The Slytherins accommodations were located in the dungeons. It was dark and had a gloomy and mysterious feel to it, torches lighting up the halls. Everything was decorated in mostly green and silver, white and black being the second most used colors in the theme. The fireplace was lit up radiating warmth to the room, though he did not believe that just that tiny fireplace could hold this whole place as warm as it felt.

"To all first years, we shall be explaining the rules of Slytherin." The man's voice was thick and very deep. He spoke in a slow manner, as if mocking the students. As if telling them they were too stupid to understand if he did not talk slower. They were all beneath.

Harry soon started to understand that Slytherin was built on a hierarchy just by the way their head of house was speaking to them. They were all below and had to work. They had to work to get respect earned and to have their rank raised. Only then would they get recognized.

"One! Your House is your family. Family stands together."

Harry did not understand why, but those words sank into his heart making it unbelievably light. Slytherin was now his home… his family.

"Two! Arguments with another Slytherin is only permitted inside of Slytherin House. Refer to the FIRST RULE."

"Three! The common room does not belong only to YOU. It belongs to everyone. Keep it neat."

To be honest, Harry did find the third rule kinda funny. It was funny because the professor felt the need to state it as a rule, and so high up no less. It confirmed Harry's thoughts about Slytherins in a way. They were arrogant and thought of themselves as highest. Though after meeting the head of house, he did not believe that any of the students right now felt as if they were top of the pyramid. Not with the way the professor stared them down to the ground like annoying bugs.

That's right. Right now, they were nothing more than bugs who could easily be stomped dead.

"Four! NO ONE is allowed to skip House meetings. House meetings are almost always scheduled." Snape continued.

"Five! The Hogwarts House Elves are not your servants. Keeping your dorm rooms and common room clean is your responsibility."

"House Elves?" Harry whispered quietly as he looked at Ginny. However Ginny did not utter a word, simply giving him a look. A look that told him that she would answer later. He understood of course. While the professor spoke no one dared to interrupt. So Harry continued to keep his mouth shut, holding his curiosity at bay until he could get his answers.

"Six! Dorm inspections once a month. These are NOT scheduled. You are forewarned."

"Nine! All meals are mandatory. No sweets in your dorms. No sweets after 8pm. Those taking nutrition potion will come to me or Madame Pomfrey once a week."

"Ten! Bedtimes: First years – 9pm  
Second through Fourth years – 10pm  
Fifth through Sixth years – 11pm  
Seventh years – Midnight."

"And last but not least. Your House is your family. Family stands together."

"These are rules I expect every Slytherin to follow, however these are not the only rules. Throughout your sever years in Hogwarts I will gives you guidelines and rules that you will take past the walls of Hogwarts."

"Finally, never forget the Secret of Slytherin:"

"Plan in ways a Ravenclaw find sound,  
Blend like a Hufflepuff into the background,  
As for Gryffindor, learn from their mistakes,  
And be ready and react, Slytherin, swift as a snake."

" ** _Serpens tacitus perspicasis et celeris es"_**

 **"** **A word of advice. Prepare for potions class." And with those parting words, the head of house left the students on their own.**

 **"** **I had not realized how different Slytherin was on the inside" Ginny commented. She was awestruck. Slytherin was indeed different. Ginny had told him about the stories of Gryffindor. Her brothers had told her about the fun, the mischief and the numerous friends they made. But Slytherin was different.**

 **You would not make friends here. You made allies. And only the truly trustworthy ones would be called your friend. Only the ones that had proved to keep your secrets as their own would be highly valued. And yet they were still family. Why? Because no one else would.**

 **Because of Slytherins reputation, none of the other Houses understood how Slytherin functioned. Instead of trying to make them understand, knowing that it would be futile, Slytherin instead chose to keep the ones in it close and tight. A unified front. The conflicts were kept inside, for showing any of the conflict happening inside the house to the world, would make them appear weak. Prone to attack. Easy targets to strike.**

He understood. And so did she.

 **-Line Break—**

They were assigned to their dorms by the prefects. Ginny and Harry were finally separated.

The two boys with whom he would be living with for the period of time he was in Hogwarts had not exchanged a word with him. He only knew their names.

Roy Sayre and Raven Fawley.

They seemed however to converse plenty with each other, if their whispers were anything to go by. He felt left out… but then again, the two did appear to have known each other for a while now. And this was Slytherin. Friendship was not easy to form.

Either way he did not strike up a conversation with them nor would he try yet. Instead he started unpacking his belongings after having put Hedwig in the owlery.

As soon as everything was on its place he went to his bed and closed the black curtains. The bedsheets shared the same colors as the House's theme. They smelled fresh and felt cool on his skin. Tomorrow they would get their schedules and get introduced to their classes and teachers. He did not know if he would be having potions tomorrow but he headed Snapes words. He was sure the man would be merciless, even though he did appear to favor his House. He opened the Potions book he had taken to his bed and started to read the first couple of pages, until he fell asleep.

 _Ah, I forgot to ask Ginny about the House Elves again…_ were the last words that crossed Harry's mind before the darkness swallowed him whole.

 **\- line break-**

 **A/N:** Aaaaaaand? Did you like iiiit? Did I surprise youuuuu? I do hope so xD And hey my updates aren't taking so long :3 I'm trying to do my best to write down the chapters as soon as I can and not slack too much. And finally the story is getting more interesting, the former chapters were more of an introduction rather than plot xD It still is an introduction but we'll get there. I've planned some stuff :D Migth change though. Who knows :3

Cya next chappie, my lovely readers, your reviews make my hear jump with joy 3


	5. Chapter 5

**Full Summary:** : Since the muggle's discovered the wizarding world, everything went simply downhill. Their technology too advanced to be stopped by spells, one by one every magical being was murdered in one way or another, leaving the world bare of wizarding kind. What the muggles had failed to understand was how essential wizards were for their own world, leading to the destruction of not only their universe, but multiple others they had no knowledge of existed.

Once again the world turns to The Boy Who Lived to be saved from destruction. Born in July 31st 1982, Harry's life begins once again, not much different from his former one... until his Hogwarts letter arrives and Harry's life is turned upside down from start.

 **Disclaimer:** You don't see Voldemort turning into his old beatiful handsom sexy self do you? Yeah, well, that's because I don't own Harry Potter.

 **Warnings:** This is going to be MalexMale (HPLV as the main pairing) so don't like don't read. As of now I don't know the extent of how violent this fanfiction is going to get, but I'll warn you each chapter for any triggers.

 **Rated:** M (just for safety!)

 **Beta:** Not betaed and I have no beta so yeah, there are probably gonna be mistakes ^^'

 **A/N:** Well... I did say I would update sometime 2017 xD This chappie is gonna be a bit slow I guess and on the short side? I'm trying to build up stuff here, even though i would DIE to simply skip all the pre stuff and just write the gooooood parts ***wink wink nudge nudge*** Alas I can't.

But yeah. CHAPTER 5 BABY IS ONLINE!

Enjoy and Review 3

 **Chapter 5: Bonds Formed**

Professor Snape. A marvelous potions master. One of the most difficult teachers to please in school. Dark, broody and antisocial. It was obvious from his ominous appearance that he did not enjoy human interaction. Or humans at all. Or maybe it was just Harry? It certainly felt like he held some sort of animosity towards him.

His first day in Hogwarts had been massively entertaining. Maybe a little bit stressing as well. The morning at the very least had caught him quite panicked. Having thought he had overheard the alarm clock he had gotten from the Dursleys, he woke up stressing over being late on his first day, looking like mad for a nonexistent time table and ending up wearing mismatching socks which he realized only after his first day in Hogwarts was over. At least his robes were long enough to hide the disaster hiding behind his shoes.

Either way, after he had calmed himself down and actually looked at the time, he realized that he had actually woken up 2 hours earlier than intended. The closed curtains around his roommates' beds should have probably been evidence enough for him that he had, in fact, not overslept. But then again, he really did not know if it was proper to keep the curtains open or closed after making your bed, having never had such luxuries at the Dursleys. He supposed though they were to be left open. You know… Because you want to show people that you actually made your bed.

Having had such a kick starter morning, he did not feel like going back to sleep. Even if he would be tired, the excitement of his first day in a magical school kept him wide awake. It was a miracle that he even fell asleep the night before. Reading always made him drowsy though and having had such a fantastic meal gave him the last push to the lands of dreams. Funnily enough he had dreamt about brewing potions. Wonder why?

After waiting almost 2 hours for the clock to hit 8, he picked up the potions book and continued reading from where he had left off. Potions truly seemed like an interesting subject. Probably all subjects in Hogwarts were as exciting. He really should read up some of his other school books as well. But he would leave them for later. Right now, he really had a strong feeling that potions would be in their agenda. Seeing as his Head of House seemed to be very strict regarding his subject and from the stories Ginny had told him about her brothers' experiences, he did not want to take any chances on making a bad impression on his teacher.

Speaking of Ginny, she had been waiting for a while before Harry entered the common room, also reading a book. Unlike him though, she had not been reading potions, but rather transfiguration. Another subject which reminded him strongly of the magical stories with witches and wizard, which the Dursleys always forbade him to even as much as peak at them. Of course he smuggled from time to time such stories into his small cupboard room. Some were still well hidden under his mattress. Though he would probably move them since he would no longer live in the tiny cupboard which he called his bedroom.

Seeing her seated on one of the couches reading, he immediately sat next to her.

"Morning Ginny" he greeted her with a grin on his face.

"Morning Harry" she replied with a kind smile.

They talked about their time separated, which really included simply their new accommodations and their roommates which none of them seemed to have made any attempts to befriend with. For now, they simply had one another in the snakes den.

Had they made a mistake allowing the hat to sort them in Slytherin? He still was unsure. Time only would tell. He simply had to trust the hat's decision.

The moment the clock hit 8:00 the whole room was overloaded with students. After that everything went quick as ever, their schedules being handed to each of them, one by one by the prefects.

9:00 – 10:30 History of Magic (Slytherin, Hufflepuff), Transfiguartion (Ravenclaw, Gryffindor)  
11:00 – 12:30 Charms (Slytherin, Ravenclaw), Herbology (Gryffindor, Hufflepuff)

14:00-15:30 Potions (Slytherin, Gryffindor), DADA (Raveclawn, Hufflepuff)  
15:30-17:00 Potions(Slytherin, Gryffindor), DADA(Raveclaw, Hufflepuff)

This would be the schedule for the first day. He was disappointed to see that he would only have one hour with Luna to spend. And as he had expected, Potions was on their timetable. He was happy to have trusted his guts on that. He heard many groans and curse words from the first years and also from some older Slytherins as they each eyed their timetable.

"Double Potions"

Harry guessed their distress came from Potions seeing as the way "double potions" had been said seemed desperate and defeated.

"Morning Potter" His name was said in a sneer. Despite Ginny being right next to him, the greeting to his ginger friend never came.

"Morning… Malfoy" He said hesitantly. He really did not appreciate the animosity Malfoy seemed to share with Ginny.

"You really should not be hanging around with blood traitors." The two bulgy friends behind him snickered at his comment.

Harry felt a vein pop onto his forehead.

"Seeing as your company seems to have the emotional range as well as the intelligence of a spoon, I could advice you too Malfoy to look for better friends. Or is it that your personality seems so vile that none but idiots want to hang around with you?"

The blond seemed baffled. Harry himself had not known from where THAT came from, but it SURE as hell felt great to spit into Malfoys face, not after disrespecting and insulting his friend.

Harry did not leave Malfoy to recover from the shock as he spun around, a smirk placed on his lips as he took Ginny's hand heading for their first class.

History of Magic was… boring. Or more like the teacher was boring. The book itself was not half as bad. Still, it was clear that this would not be a class he would enjoy for long, if at all. The ghost teacher went on and on and on about some goblin war, which wasn't even the first section of the book but no one seemed to care not listen. And the teacher himself didn't care either, so screw it.

Fast forward to charms, now that was a lesson much more entertaining. Especially with Luna sitting next to him.

He felt absolutely content with the blond girl, not that Ginny wasn't good company. But somehow, even if he did feel a bit bad to admit it to himself, he liked Luna better. With her, he simply felt like he could be 100% himself. It felt as if the girl already knew him, having no need to keep secrets.

And in a way, it did feel as if he knew her too. As if their friendship went beyond this lifetime.

Either way, charms was a lot of fun. Professor Flitwick had shown them magic, how charms worked and a bit of the theory behind charms.

To Harry's disappointment, he did not teach them any charms but, in the end, the lesson had still been very informative and interesting. He liked that professor, definitely his favorite so far (Though seeing as he had only 2 teachers to compare that did not say much).

After a reluctant goodbye with the dreamy bold and a quiet walk to the dungeons with Ginny, it was finally time for Potions.

The entrance of the potions master into the classroom was dramatic. Despite the man's gloomy aura, he seemed to love making an impression on people with merely a few steps. And then… Then came his epic speech.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses. . . I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death — if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Harry hang on every word the man said, his speech sounded almost as if he was swarming about his lover. Until Harry got picked to answer some questions. Questions he thankfully knew the answer of seeing as he had read the potions book beforehand.

"Tell me Mr. Potter" his name said in a sneer.

"What will I get if I add Powdered Root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood?"

And he answered, stumbling over his words a bit, but he answered.

"They… I believe it is an ingredient to make the sleeping potion… It makes it very powerful… If I'm not mistaken it's also called… Draught of the living… Dead?"

"Draught of the living Death, Mr. Potter. 5 Points to Slytherin." Despite having given his own house Points, Snape did not look the least bit happy. Harry sighed in relief, his job done well.

"Mr. Potter."

His name was called seconds after, making the first year jump a bit. Why did he feel so nervous under the professor's gaze?

"Where would you look if I tell you to find me a Bezoar?"

And once again he answered… kinda…

"In a stomach of a Goat?"

"Is that a question or an answer Potter?"

"A… An answer professor"

The Gryffindors snickered at his discomfort.

"10 Points to Slytherin"

And then he was off the hook, as his attention was given to one of the Gryffindors which had laughed at Harry's expense. The Gryffindor certainly wasn't laughing any longer.

 **-Line break-**

Double potions were by far the most interesting in Harry's opinion. Pity Ginny did not think that way. She seemed quite down actually. Now that he thought about it, she had been rather quiet since morning.

"Gin, you ok?"

The girl immediately looked up, placing a bright smile on her lips.

"Of course Harry, sorry, it's just that I am deeply in thoughts."

"You wanna talk about it?" Though, somehow Harry knew it would be a negative.

And his thoughts were confirmed as she shook her head.

"It's nothing serious, I can deal with it."

And just as the mood was about to lighten between the two Slytherins, mid corridor came a flaming redhead, freckles all over his angry face as his blue eyes looked furiously at his ginger friend.

"HOW COULD YOU JOIN THOSE SLIMY GITS!"

The boy's face was twisted in a type of rage that made Harry want to run away. But he could not run. Because right not, this person, and he knew who this person was, he knew it very well, not only insulted his friend, but his whole house.

"HOW COULD YOU BETRAY OUR FAMILY GINNY! YOU'RE A STAIN TO OUR FAMILY TREE!"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Harry yelled, his face red with fury.

"YOU! YOU CALL YOUR OWN BLOODY SISTER A STAIN IN YOUR FAMILY, BECAUSE SHE WAS PLACED IN A GODDAMN HOUSE FULL OF INNOCENT CHILDREN WHICH HAD A BAD REPUTATION BECAUSE OF ONE FREAKING GUY?"

"YOU CALL YOUR OWN BLOOD SUCH FOUL NAMES AND YOU DARE INSULT US?"

"Harry, please, calm down it's ok" Ginny's soft voice tried to reason with Harry and Harry listened. His rage was not gone, far from it, however he did stop yelling, his voice dropping in a cold tone.

"You are just as foul as the words you _dare_ to call us." He hissed.

"You are scum for a brother and don't you ever show your face in front of us, you filth."

By the time Harry was finished, Ronnald Weasley was ready to shout whatever curses he had learned in his measly 2 years in Hogwarts, only to be stopped as Draco Malfoy and his goons stepped in, shielding the younger Slytherins from the redhead.

"Well done Weasel" Malfoy spat, a smirk firmly on his lips. And whatever coherent thought the boy had had in his brain left and he simply shot his spells, of course bouncing off of Malfoy, his spell work far more powerful and advanced than that of the Gryffindor. This went for a few minutes before a spell went wrong and blasted in front of Weasley's face.

The "fight" was over, Slytherin obviously victorious, the five students returning to their common room, leaving the readheaded boy alone on the floor.

Ginny was shaking, though Harry did not know if it was because of rage or hurt from her brother's words. He hugged the ginger girl and faced Malfoy after.

"Thank you for helping against…" it was awkward to say as Ginny shared the same last name, however, he did not know what else to call him.

"Weasel" Malfoy aided.

"Slytherins keep together Potter, and besides, he has been a thorn in my arse since first year. It was entertaining to watch him lose his shit. Your choice of word is proving more and more to me that the hat indeed did no mistake in placing you here."

Harry truly wasn't sure if it was a comment or an insult. So, he simply shrugged.

Muttering one last thanks, he went away, Ginny's hand firmly in his own. They went in his room, thankfully, his roommates nowhere to be seen and Ginny simply let go a cried.

It hurt to see his friend so broken. No one deserved such vile words from a relative, especially when it was one's own brother. Unfortunately, Harry understood far too well the pain Ginny was feeling, though it had dulled over the years as he had been exposed to it constantly.

He gently brushed the red hair, muttering assuring words to the girl.

Last night, he had questioned his choice to being in Slytherin, the reputation the house had certainly sparked animosity even within family. However, having been part of the united front Slytherin presented, he felt more content with his choice and hopefully Ginny would see it that way as well.

If Ronnald Weasley refused to be a brother to the girl, then so be it. He would happily take his place.

"Shhh Gin, it's ok. If he hates you simply because of your house then he was never truly your brother. You don't need such a person as family. In turn I can be your family from now on. I'll be your big brother" Harry smiled softly.

Ginny slowly raised her head, her eyes puffed from silently crying. She seemed to think, hopefully his words had been the right ones. And then she nodded and smiled and returned to Harry's embrace.

Harry would be a good brother. That, he promised himself. For both him and Ginny deserved so much better than the relatives they had been left with. He would be a good brother.

He would be the best.

 **A/N:** Hope there aren't too many mistakes and hopfully you enjoyed the tiny bonding time with Malfoy and his gruffs as well as all the sisterly brotherly bond fluff with Ginny xD

I'm thinking of doing a timeskip soon though and head straight to christmas. Idk, would you like to see more school scenes of yound Harry and his Slytherin life?

Pls leave a review, it will remind me to update sooner ***laughs***


End file.
